1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a riser card module, and more particularly to a riser card module that is easy to assemble and that can save space and an electronic device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, because a server has a height restriction, an expansion card (for example, PCI, AGP or GPU card) is inserted into a riser card at a direction parallel to a motherboard, after which the riser card and the expansion card along with a support frame that supports the riser card are installed in a housing of the server. To overcome the time consuming and labor consuming disadvantages resulting from using the screw-fastening method to install the support frame, the riser card and the expansion card in the housing, a rotatable fixing element is used to fix the expansion card in the housing. The structure of the fixing element is similar to that of a movable element disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Number I325526.
However, when the support frame, the riser card and the expansion card are installed in the housing, since there is no other fixing structure that fixes the expansion card in the riser card, a user must hold onto the expansion card to align the same to an installing position, thereby causing inconvenience during assembly. Further, the current trend is to reduce the size of the servers, but taking for example the movable element disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Number I325526, because an axial direction of the movable element is parallel to a carrier plate, when the movable element is used to fix the expansion card, the housing must allocate a space having a width not smaller than an angular rotation of the movable element to permit passage of the movable element therethrough. This results in waste of space.
In view of this, how to develop a riser card module that is easy to assemble and that can save space has become an area of improvement of this invention.